Reality
by DramaQueen92
Summary: Squeal to Imagine. Usagi puts her plan into action.


Reality

Usagi tided up her room as she was still a bit fidgety from the events the night before. "_That dream was amazing_." She thought to herself. "_If only he felt the same about me. I have to do something to make him like me_." She vowed that she would make her dream a reality and make it a reality she would.

Realizing the time, and being abused by Luna for the thousandth time, Usagi rushed out, run down the stairs and headed for the front door. "I'm leaving mama, see you later." Running as fast as her legs could carry her she rushed to the school. Not looking where she was going, Usagi crashed straight into Mamoru who was enjoying a short morning walk. "Hey watch where you are going, Odango Atama." He said from under her. She looked up into his face and the previous night's dream came back clearer than ever. A deep blush darkened her cheeks. "_Holy crap!" _Usagi looked down at Mamoru, the love of her life, her Tuxedo Kamen. "What the hell are you two doing like that on the ground?" The voice of Rei made both ground occupants jump. Usagi jumped up and straightened her skirt. "This Baka was in my way and I ran into him." "Excuse me, but I wasn't the one running at the speed of light, not paying attention to the road ahead." Usagi poked her tongue out at him and walked around him. Mentally smacking herself in the head as she walked to school, she plotted what she was going to do next.

School had finally finished, Naru and Usagi slowly walked out of the school. "I'm going to the arcade Naru-Chan, do you want to come?" "No thanks, Usagi-Chan but I promised Umino that we would go to the park to study after school today." "Okay, see you tomorrow" Usagi yelled as she started running towards the arcade. She hoped to get there before the girls and Mamoru got there so she could formulate her plan.

Mamoru walked silently down the street towards the arcade to have a coffee and talk to Motoki. He wasn't going to think about the blonde bombshell that would surely be there inhaling a chocolate milkshake. Not to mention those other girls. Ami, blue haired and intelligent, Rei, Black haired Shinto priestess whit the fiery temper, Makoto, tall, strong brunette and Minako, long blonde haired beauty, and those to cats that always seem to be with them 24/7. "_Why the hell am I thinking about Odango?" _He smacked himself on the head. All of a sudden a great gust of wind and a blur of blue and yellow flew past him. He watched the cloud of smoke puff up behind the mystery runner.

Breathing heavily, Usagi plonked down in Mamoru's usual stool. As she caught her breath she looked around. None of the scouts were there, "_Thank god_", but Mamoru wasn't there yet either. She sighed heavily, which caught Motoki's attention. "Usa-Chan, what's wrong?" "Oh nothing important, school, love those kind of things." "Oh, would a double chocolate sundae make you feel better?" "Would it! Thank you, Motoki" She took the offered sundae and took a sip. "Yummy." "Is that all you do, Odango Atama?" Usagi was in mid sip when Mamoru came out. Coughing loudly she gasped for breath. Mamoru watched in slight horror as she tried to regain breath. Eventually she got her breath back. "Are you okay Odango?" "Yes, no thanks to you." "I'm sorry." Mamoru realized what he just said after he said it. "Here I'll make it up to you, lets go for a walk in the park." "Okay." She said quietly. A small bubble had erupted inside of Usagi's tummy. This was her chance. Motoki couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Blinking, he gradually got enough brain power to notice the new customer sitting at the table.

As they walked across the road into the park, the scouts and Luna and Artemis wandered into the arcade. Only Ami saw that Usagi was going into the park with Mamoru, she decided that they should let them be and didn't tell the other girls. Usagi saw a bench that was facing the lake, "_It's perfect._" She thought. They walked over to the bench. "Mamoru, why did you do this?" "I…… don't know." He replied rubbing the nape of his neck. Usagi looked up into his cobalt eyes. "Thank you." She said quietly. Mamoru's hands cupped Usagi's face. Slowly the distance between their lips closed and they kissed. "_Oh my god, he's kissing me YAY!_" She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. They broke apart for air. "Wow, I didn't know you felt like that towards me." "I think I love you, Usako." "Oh, Mamo-Chan!" They kissed again. Taking her hand he asked "Do you want to come over and I'll make us some dinner?" "Yes. What time do you want me over?" "Around six." "Okay I have to go see the girls then go home." "I can pick you up if you want." "Oh thank you, but you can't pick me up outside my house, Papa will kill me if he sees you." "Alright how about the phone booth around the corner? Can you ride on the back of my bike?" "Yeah I think so." "Okay I will see you tonight."

She watched him walk as he left and slowly made her way back to the arcade. The Scouts were sitting in the far corner discussing the new enemy. Rei notice her walk in. "Where the hell have you been? We have been waiting for you for ages." "I'm sorry" She said, "I had a detention." Sitting down she noticed that Motoki was looking at her weirdly, she brushed it off.

It was after five when Usagi finally was allowed to leave the arcade. She rushed out and quickly made her way home. She ran through the front door at top speed, shouting a hello to her family and rushed upstairs. She filtered through her wardrobe looking for something that was pretty and sexy, and good for bike riding in. She decided on a light pink summery dress that she topped with her black leather jacket and school shoes. Looking at the time she nearly scream it was ten to six. Rushing around putting on a shiny, pink lip gloss and sprinkling of sweet vanilla perfume, she was out the door. He mother and father look at each other. "Wow, I've never seen her move so quick. Where is she going?" Kenji asked. "She told me she was going to the movies with the girls." Ikuko said. "Oh," He sighed, "Our little girl is growing up.

Usagi reached the phone booth just as Mamoru drove around the corner. He took off his helmet and took in the sight before him. Usagi had a light pink tinge to her cheeks from running, Mamoru thought it was really cute. "Hop on," He said to her, "but put this on first." He gave her his extra helmet. The sites of Tokyo zoomed past them as they sped off towards Mamoru's house. Once they got there he pulled Usagi of the bike and they walked in silence up to his apartment. Once they were at his door, he opened it to reveal a small living room, which had a small round table in the middle. On the table were a candle and two glasses. Mamoru escorted Usagi to the table and took her jacket. He inhaled her scent, enjoying the time alone. "Wow, Mamo-Chan, it's beautiful." She exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you." He smiled, she blushed. He pulled out a chair for her then went into the kitchen to bring out the meals. They ate in peaceful silence, enjoying each others company. Usagi was enjoying her yummy meal, but couldn't concentrate on it, because her thoughts kept flipping to what she was about to do.

Finishing the meals they adjourned to the lounge room. Mamoru sat down on the couch, placing his glass of water on the table in front of him. "_I have to do it now or never._" Slowly she put down her glass, next to Mamoru's and walked towards him. "_Wow, why does she look so beautiful?_" He thought. She approached him and sat down right in front of him. Looking up into his cobalt eyes, she said "Mamo-Chan, I haven't been honest with you." "_Oh no, here it comes she has a boyfriend already._" He shifted nervously. "I didn't come here today with entirely honourable intentions." "What?" "I want to be with you." "I want to be with you too, Usako." She smiled broadly and leapt up and kissed him with such gusto he fell back into the couch hard. He reacted instantly, but something told him this wasn't right, ignoring this because he noticed Usagi was more then willing, he continued. Fondling her left breast, she arched into his touch. Getting more confident, Usagi climbed onto his lap and in doing so ground their hips together, eliciting a moan from both of them. Mamoru accidentally thrust up causing Usagi to squeak in a really cute way, this caused Mamoru to get harder than he has ever been in his life. This girl was driving him crazy, he need more. Ripping the dress off her he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Gaping at her now exposed breasts, he immediately latched onto the left nipple using his fingers to play with the right nipple. Moaning and arching into the touch, causing her to grind into Mamoru harder wanting more. Usagi was not impressed by the fact that she was half naked and he wasn't so she got the work undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once she removed the unwanted item she unattached herself from his mouth and bent down to kiss and nip his chest. Slowly she made her way down to his belt buckle, only stopping to fondle his nipples. She undid the buckle and button the using her teeth she pulled the zipper down. Hooking her fingers on the side of his pants she pulled both the underwear and pants down at the same time, his erect cock sprung free. The cool sensation of the air caused Mamoru to moan. Usagi slid of and sat back on her heels and stared at his cock, as if mesmerised. Slowly she took it in her hand and blew cool air onto it. He shivered at the sensation. Finally plucking up the courage she experimentally licked the slightly dripping tip. He moaned loudly, feeling encouraged she put his whole shaft into her mouth and started pumping. Gradually getting a rhythm, she was getting so horny. He stopped her abruptly and took her in his arms. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Getting on with her, he gave her a full kiss on her soft lips and moved down as she did to him, stopping at her underwear. He cupped her mound through the panties causing her to moan loudly. He was surprised to find that the panties were soaking. Taking them off he threw them aside and continued his journey. He licked the wet folds of her heat, causing her to moan even louder than before. Opening the folds with his fingers he licked the opening, Usagi bucked at the touch. Gently inserting a finger into her, he pumped the tight cavern. Using his thumb to gently rub her clit, he added another finger. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips in time with his pumps. Eventually he felt her walls constrict, notifying him of her orgasm. Once she had calmed down from the high, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded, "I know it will hurt, do it now." "Okay, Usako, I love you." He penetrated her stopping only once he reached the hilt. He saw the look of pain in her face and didn't move until he was sure that she had adjusted to him. Slowly he pulled out, and then pushed back in. The explosive moan that Usagi produced, told Mamoru that she was used to him and wanted more. Slowly he pumped into her, gradually increasing the speed until he felt her walls contracting again. As she orgasmed she screamed his name. He followed shortly after, yelling her name as he emptied his load into her. They both sighed when he pulled out and went to lie down next to her. Covering them both with the sheet he said in a quiet voice "I love you, Usako, and I don't know why we left it until now." "Mmhm," She replied as she fell asleep in his arms. "We'll never be apart again." He said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
